fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
God's Eye
and Tej Parker using the God's Eye to locate Dominic Toretto.]] The God's Eye is a specialized created by Ramsey.Furious 7Furious 7: Nathalie Emmanuel "Ramsey" Behind the Scenes Movie Interview Mechanics The God's Eye is able to hack any type of technology using a camera and presumably, satellite tracking. It feeds information gathered back to its user "under four minutes or less" to use to their whims. The God's Eye works at its best when it's close enough to its target to track, but can locate any given person at great distances. The God's Eye, however, is not impervious to being comprised by another hacking device or hacker. As demonstrated by its creator, it is capable of being taken over by anyone within its range. History 2014 Ramsey sent the God's Eye to Abu Dhabi to her friend Safar, for safe keeping. She was later kidnapped by Mose Jakande's men. Traveling by road, Jakande's men planned to bring Ramsey to him, where they would later disappear to a secure location and torture her for information about God's Eye's whereabouts. On the agreement that they would be able to use the God's Eye to track down Deckard Shaw, Dominic Toretto and his crew air dropped into the Caucasus Mountains to save Ramsey from Jakande's men. They are able to save her with minor complications and she freely admits to sending it to Abu Dhabi. Once there, her friend Safar explains that he sold the device to a Jordanian prince. The prince used the God's Eye for a speed drive in his Lykan HyperSport. Safar is able to get the crew invited to a party in the third and tallest of the Etihad Towers. Brian O'Conner and Dominic were able to retrieve the God's Eye during Deckard Shaw's assault on the party, but at the expense of the HyperSport. Back at Safar's garage, Ramsey is able to use the God's Eye to locate Shaw at an abandoned warehouse outside of the city. Dominic, Brian, Mr. Nobody and his right hand, Sheppard use the God's Eye to track Shaw down at the warehouse with the intention of killing him. However, they are ambushed by Mose, who allied himself with Shaw to retrieve the God's Eye. The God's Eye is lost when Sheppard is killed. Dominic and his crew decide to return to Los Angeles with Ramsey. They devise a plan to hack the God's Eye by allowing it to track them through the city. Ramsey is initially traded between Brian, Tej Parker and Roman Pearce in a game of "hot potato", which allowed her to hack the device as Jakande attempted to kill them using a drone. Jakande caught onto their plan and destroyed a nearby radio tower, cutting Ramsey off from immediate connection to the God's Eye. Brian was sent to restore her connection to the nearest radio tower and Ramsey was passed on to Letty Ortiz, who was nearly killed in the attempt to escape Jakande's drone before the intervention of Luke Hobbs, who destroyed it. When Brian was able to restore her connection, she completed her hack of the God's Eye and shut Jakande out of the program. The physical component of the God's Eye was destroyed in the helicopter explosion that kills Jakande. 2017 To be added References Category:Weapons Category:Furious 7 Category:The Fate of the Furious